


... Our Happy Ending

by MrRikkles



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRikkles/pseuds/MrRikkles
Summary: The happier continuation of "Not Your Happy Ending". The world is reset, but the ending is in sight, as MC maintains watch on his favorite Club Members and helps them through the issues still lingering after Monika's tampering.Implied harem by the end; gets dark in places, but is intended to be happy by the end.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

[A/N The happier continuation of “Not Your Happy Ending”. I hope you all enjoy![A/N]

...OUR HAPPY ENDING  
A DDLC FANFICTION

I took a breath and sighed. It was another beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the flowers were blooming.

On days like these, indie gamers would be expecting a skeleton in a hoodie to "give them a bad time", but it couldn't have been further from the truth for me, as I stood at the crosswalk, waiting for a small group to make their way to me. I could see them all.

Sayori, my red-headed childhood friend, dashing ahead of the rest to reach me first. I still couldn't shake the image of her neck with rope marks.

Yuri, the purple-haired bookworm with a horror fascination. She was holding a copy of her favorite, "The Portrait of Markov" under her arm, and was smiling at the others genially.

Natsuki, the pink-haired tomboy with a love of manga and baking. She was carrying a big tray of cupcakes on one arm and silently thanking whatever higher power was out there keeping Sayori's hands out of her work.

And finally... my slave and lover, Monika, the brunette I marked for eternal willing servitude to me. She was carrying a packet of flyers under one arm, but winked at me knowingly when she caught my gaze.

I smiled internally. It was time to enact my plan.

It had been three weeks since Monika and I reset the game to industry standard, putting everything back as it should have been. Now the world felt right again, but my self-given task was still weighing on me, and I couldn't let myself rest until I had finished it.

Shortly after resetting, I gave Monika access to the console again, then told her it would come with a big restriction: she could only ever use it if it was an emergency, if she asked me for permission, and more especially, if it could save someone's life. She agreed as her old powers trickled back into herat a diminished level. Now she could only monitor the character files, not edit them. And that was when we knew there was a problem.

Now, after commanding a large sum of money into a bank account I hadn't had before, I was ready to make my move.

That day, after welcoming five new students, four boys and another girl, into the club, I signalled Monika to take the others to the courtyard while I took care of Stage 1 of our plan. The plan to give us all the happy ending we deserved.

"Natsuki, could I talk to you alone?" I asked, stopping her as she walked away. She turned and nodded, dropping her bag next to the desk.

"Sure, MC, What's up?" She asked. She missed the fact that her sleeves were rolled up, and I could see the bruises on her arms.

"Natsuki, please be honest with me. How are things at home?" I asked, "I noticed... those..." I pointed to her forearms, and she flinched a bit. She looked conflicted, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. I stood up as she struggled to find her words and wrapped my arms around her torso, embracing her warmly.

"I won't force you to talk if you're not feeling up to it, but I just want you to know that as club president, and more importantly, as your friend, I'd feel like a huge asshole if I didn't try to offer you at least a shoulder if you need it. So tell me when you're ready, OK?" I said softly, squeezing her gently in my arms before letting go and turning to leave. Then I stopped, feeling her small hand tugging my sleeve.

Through sniffling sobs, she begged, "Pl..please don't go... I have nowhere else I feel safe anymore..." I softly picked her up in my arms and carried her to the supply closet, then shut us inside.

"You're safe here, Natsuki," I said softly, gently stroking her back, "I've got you, and I'm not gonna let go, so let it all out. I'm here for you, OK?" With those words, the floodgates opened, and I spent the next 20 minutes comforting a close friend in their time of need.

When she regained some of her composure, she starting talking, and admitted through her tears that her father wasn't a good person. I had my phone set to record and caught everything she said... and some of it made my blood boil.

Once she was finished and set to wiping her eyes, I reached down and wiped the tears off with my thumb, saying, "Don't you worry a hair on your little pink head. I'll handle this, OK?" She looked up into my eyes, almost as if she were looking at someone she'd never met before, and nodded softly. The last thing she said before we left the closet was...

"Please..."

That day, since her father was likely boozing himself up after work, I took Natsuki to an electronics store and purchased a set of small video cameras to use for evidence capture. They were so small you wouldn't even notice them unless you were specifically looking for them. We went to her house and installed them in strategic locations, then took a breath.

After trading contact info with her, I told Natsuki my address and had her set it in her phone's GPS as an emergency location, then gave her money for a taxi and a single instruction: " Natsuki, I want you to listen to me, OK? If your father starts in on you again tonight, try to get him under every single camera, without boxing yourself into a corner, then dash out of the house and hide where he won't find you. Wait for him to leave, then call me, and I'll send a cab your way to bring you to my house. You can stay there the rest of the night." She nodded and thanked me, giving me a genuine hug before we split paths.  
Sure enough, that night, around 8:30pm, she called me, telling me she'd done exactly as I told her. I thanked her and told her to hang on while I got the cab... and then I heard him.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE-" "NOOO!"

There was no time to lose. Keeping my phone on and recording, I made a mad dash to Natsuki's house, letting myself in quietly through the open front door. That's when I saw it.

Blood. NOW, I WAS SEEING MORE RED THAN YURI'S STAB WOUNDS.

I followed the trail up to her bedroom, where I caught him in the act of trying to beat her. I rushed over, grabbed his arm in my hand and held him back.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he demanded, pulling his arm away and trying to swing at me. Natsuki lay on her bed, resting on her back with a swollen black eye and a bloody nose. She looked at me with her one good eye, begging me not to hurt her father. Despite my rage, I knew I had to respect her wish.

As her father swung for a straight jab, I ducked under his arm and popped up in his guard, popping my hand into the crook of his elbow and snapping my other hand against his fist, sending his punch flying backward. Essentially, i made him punch HIMSELF in the face. The force of the blow was staggering for him, and as he slowly lost consciousness, I muttered...

"Why'd you hit yourself, man?"

That night, after the cops took Natsuki's father away and took statements, along with copies of the audio recordings and the cameras, I walked Natsuki to an after-hours clinic to get checked out. The doctors dressed her wounds and reset her broken nose, wrapping it in a small plaster cast with holes so she could breathe, then binding it around her head with bandages. They said it'd take a couple weeks for it to heal, so we'd better keep her home.

We arrived back at my house. I'd called Monika while Natsuki was getting fixed up, so she'd met us here. While Monika looked after Natsuki, I went to fix up a spare room, making sure she had everything she'd need to feel secure. She ended up asking to share my bed that night, so Monika took the spare room while Natsuki stayed snuggled in my arms for safety.

She'd stay there, living with me in my house, until my plan was complete.

It took a little more than two weeks for Natsuki to feel comfortable going back to school. Between the two of us, Monika and I helped her keep up on her school work, and handed it in so she wouldn't be left behind and be forced to repeat the year. However, that was just the start.

The fallout from what happened was practically LEGENDARY. As it turned out, Natsuki's dad had been subtly slipping the principal money to have the teachers harass his daughter for him in school; once he was taken in, the Principal, not wanting to lose face, confessed to the whole thing... and then the walls fell down around him. LITERALLY.

Within weeks of hearing about it, our school was thoroughly investigated by the school board and promptly placed on administrative shut-down; teachers had to provide students with a way to finish their semester's worth of material, and it was ultimately decided that there would be an open-book final exam, which was set for exactly 1 month to the day of Natsuki's dad's arrest. At that time, Natsuki decided she'd be OK with coming to school again, but ONLY for exam day. We couldn't argue.

Most of our days were spent in my house, windows open, cleaning and cooking in between studying. Sure, we didn't need to, but this was school; being prepared was always important. Who could predict if the teachers wouldn't word a problem strangely, or deviate here and there?

It was during this time that Sayori started coming around, wanting to both check on Natsuki's condition and help out with studying... or more accurately, have me or Monika help her study. Sayori's grades weren't ever terrible, but they WERE pretty bog-standard across the board. I did a bit of subtle digging, and saw the one thing I feared...

JEALOUSY.  
And behind that jealousy, the even worse demon...  
DEPRESSION.

Fuck, I'd been hoping this wouldn't happen. Not to my best friend... but I knew if I was going to get to the happy ending we all deserved, I was going to have to nip this in the bud quickly. I left Monika to help Natuski with her math studies and pulled Sayori aside to the living room downstairs. We sat down on the couch, and I took a breath.

"MC, what's this about?" She asked slowly, "We should be up there, study-"

"Sayori," I said, interrupting her, "Please, don't do this now. I've seen how you've been behaving the last week and change; shooting upset looks at Monika, glaring at her from the corner of your eyes, the curt responses at weird moments... Is there something you want to get off your chest, something you want to tell me?"

Sayori's eyes widened in shock. "You... you've been watching me?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"In so much as I can when you're here. I'm not going to spy on you in your own house, but while you're here, it's part being the home owner's responsibility to keep an eye on their guests... but more importantly..." I slowly trailed off as I reached over to hold her hand, "We've been friends since we were little kids. I've known you practically my entire life, and you've NEVER shown me this side of yourself... If there's something you need to say, please do. I'm here to listen. I'm your friend, after all... I don't want my oldest and dearest friend to be hurting inside."

That did it. The tears started rolling, and she promptly buried her face in my chest, letting out all the emotions and pain she'd been bottling up. Just like I had with Natsuki before, I held her close, rubbing her back softly to help ease her pain. When her sniffles started to subside, I softly patted her head to help her calm her nerves.

"It... it's not fair, MC," she said, still giving small sniffles and hiccups here and there, "I've been with you your entire life, and yet we start high school and you start shutting yourself off... now this year comes around, and suddenly you and Monika are super close, and now you even have Natsuki living in your house, sharing a bed with you... It's not fair..."

I continued softly stroking her back. "Things with Monika are... complicated, to put it simply," I said, "And I share the bed with Natsuki at her request. She doesn't feel comfortable sleeping alone right now, and likely won't for a while longer. I've been trying to do my best for all of us, but it seems there are still some issues that need resolving..." I took a breath.

"Sayori... are you jealous of Monika and Natsuki?" The question practically ran her over like a two-tonne semi, if the stunned, almost frightened look on her face said anything.

"J-jealous? Me? N-no, I-I-I... I... " She broke down again, wailing into my chest, apologizing over and over again in between sobs for being a bad friend. Once again, I continued to help her release her pain, this time moving her into my lap and rocking her back and forth softly. This had worked wonders when we were kids; She'd often face-plant while we were playing, and to help her feel better until we'd get back to her mom, I'd hold her like this and just rock us back and forth until she felt better. It almost always worked out. The one time it hadn't, I'd displayed strength I'd never had before, and have never shown since, and carried her home so her parents could take her to get looked at by a doctor.

Within minutes, Sayori started to relax a little, and, with a small, almost inaudible giggle, whispered, "It's almost like we're kids again, huh... you always did this whenever I hurt myself..." I nodded.  
"It almost always helped. It's almost like I'm the only one who CAN calm you this way..." I stopped mid-sentence. The realization had just struck me, and it seemed Sayori had noticed.

"S-so... you've figured me out, huh..." she said, smiling nervously, her cheeks blushing a bit, "Yeah... I've kind of ... l-liked you since we were little... I just didn't know how to say it, so I held it in... and now that things are like this, I... I thought you were leaving me behind... moving on... that you didn't like me anymore..." I wrapped my arms around her tightly, causing her to release a small "eep!" of surprise in the process.

"Oh Sayori," I said softly, squeezing her softly, "How could I ever NOT like you? You're kind, caring, sweet, and you never EVER let the things people say about you get under your skin. Hell, I'd say roughly half the students in school are secretly your friends, and just don't want to admit it. You really haven't changed much since we were young." I pulled back a bit, smiling as I saw her face light up with hope.

"You're still the same sugary sweet girl I've known forever, no matter what parts of you change on the outside," I said, resting my forehead against hers to look dead into her eyes, "You don't need Yuri's chest, or Monika's legs, or any other girl's body to make me happy. All you need, Sayori, is to be YOU, and that's all. Hell, you remember that ugly slug thing from that movie we watched the night before the school year started? You could look like Java the Nutt and I'd still like you." I smiled wider as I watched Sayori's face light up like a sunbeam. She held onto me tight.

"Thank you, MC..." she said, happily rubbing her check against mine in her usual alone time gesture of affection and appreciation, "Your words really helped me just there... I really mean it..." I peeked in on her parameters once more; her jealousy was starting to dissipate, but her depression remained.

"Sayori... Can I ask you a serious question?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded slowly.

"A... Are you, by any chance... also depressed?"

It was as if she'd been flattened into a brick wall by a speeding locomotive. All the light left her eyes, her face drained of color, and her expression immediately soured.

"Y... you... how did you..." she stuttered out as I wrapped my arms around you.

"You didn't need to tell me. It's been six years since our parents up and vanished, and I know it affected us both, but I didn't think it had hit you this hard..."

"N-No, MC..." She replied, "It's not just that. Th-that's part of it, but not the whole... it's mostly to do with you."

"S... Sayori?"

"Please, let me speak," she said, "You've probed deep and made me spill so much of my heart out to you already, so please, just let me go all the way and bare my soul as well... I really need to do this before I lose my courage..." She looked to me, eyes bent in worry and fear/ I nodded softly and let her continue.

"Yeah, our folks popping smoke and disappearing without a trace was rough and affected me, but YOU were the one I was worried about. It hit you like a falling tree... you just broke. You started spending less time with me, and you pushed me away. You buried yourself in games and anime, and your grades slipped. I was scared you were going to be held back a few years at least... And then you changed a bit... you started sounding annoyed with me, and it hurt." I stopped cold... I hadn't thought I'd changed THIS much...

"This year, I tried to get you into a club so you could get out of your house and make friends, spend more time in the fresh air... and maybe a bit more with me... but the first day you walked into the Literature club, you and Monika were off like rockets. You already knew each other, and were somehow super close? When you'd rarely left your room? It confused me... and hurt me more. We'd been closer as kids, but suddenly you seemed to be abandoning me. Then you helped Natsuki, and... nnn..." she moaned under her breath, breaking into tears again. I couldn't begin to process just how much damage I'd done to Sayori. This was MY FAULT. This one wasn't Monika's tampering...  
I HAD DONE THIS. ME, AND NO ONE ELSE.

I couldn't hold myself together and broke down with her, both of us holding each other and crying together, comforting each other.

About 20 minutes later, we'd calmed down and just kept close, almost laying down and snuggling now. I looked in her eyes, seeing a combination of pain, hope... and forgiveness.

"Sayori, I'm SO SORRYl," I said, "I never meant to hurt you this way. I just didn't..." She stopped me, placing two fingers over my lips.

"You don't need to apologize, MC, I understand, really I do," she said, giving me a soft, sweet Sayori smile, "You were trying to work your pain out and figured you needed space, but didn't want to talk about it. I've known for a while, but you kept pushing me away, so... I guess I just internalized all this as well, and made things worse for myself. I should have pulled you aside to talk about this." At that, before she could apologize, I leaned up and kissed her.

A minute later, I pulled back and, brushing a lock of hair from in front of her eyes, I said, "Sayori, please don't apologize anymore. This was LITERALLY all my fault. If I'd just done as we'd always done and sat down to talk to you about it, we could have avoided all this I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. If you're alright with it, I'd like to spend some time correcting that mistake... but staying here like this with you."

Sayori's eyes lit up with joy. "I'd love nothing more," she practically cooed, nuzzling up to me and almost immediately passing out. I guess this was a bit more exhausting for her than I'd expected. I was about to close my eyes and join her when I caught sight of Monika in the doorway. She simply smiled coyly and walked over to lean into my ear.

"Natsuki's sound asleep also," she whispered, "I assume you and Sayori have mended things?"  
"You knew about this, and didn't tell me?" I asked.

"Would you have accepted it if I had?" she replied, Looking slightly exasperated and... a bit horny?  
"You're right," I said, thinking about it deeply, "Il likely wouldn't have, and could have stood to make things far worse." She nodded with a smile.

"I'll go get into my nightgown and climb in with Natsuki for tonight, but I'll be expecting a nice womb full of seed sometime tomorrow, OK Daddy?" she whispered hotly. I grinned back.

"You'll get your baby batter, Moni," I said, "You'll get it and then some.”

After the situation with Sayori, events just seemed to fit into place.  
I started spending more time with Sayori, placing emphasis on splitting my time throughout the week, two days each with Sunday being a group event day. Most days when Sayori was priority, She simply wanted to hang out, preferring to study, play games, or watch movies together. Typically, when we did this, if we watched a movie, she'd fall asleep part-way in, snuggled into my side for warmth and comfort.

When it was Monika's turn, we'd do one of two things, both of which involved keeping up on her duties. Every Monika day would begin and end with her Ritual, and would then consist of a coin toss to see if we'd stay in, or leave the house. If we stayed in, I would take my time and play with her body as she went about her duties, making sure not to do so when Ayori or Natsuki were around so as not to have an awkward discussion arise. If we left the house, we'd decide what we'd do beforehand; these days would often involve a bit of rough groping in a grocery store, making out in the back of a theater where no one could see us, or other such pervy things. Regardless of how we approached these actions, Monika always ended the say with her womb filled to bursting several times in a day, and she'd always clean me off and thank me profusely for making her day so wonderful.

On Natsuki's days, we'd work on baking something for the club early in the morning, and slowly began to fully master her baking skills. The projects would always change by the day; one day we'd make two kinds of cookies, another we'd bake a cake, another we'd make her famous cupcakes, and still others we'd make a pie. Regardless, she never really grew out of her usual attitude, though I gave her a pass; I knew what she'd been through, and wasn't about to force her to change if she wasn't ready. One thing DID surprise me, though... after a few weeks of this, she started punctuating our baking sessions with a hug and a shaky "Thank you", and would repeat this again before going to bed. Regardless of who shared my bed, they all had their own personal way of cuddling: Natsuki would curl into the fetal position in my arms and hold her head against my chest; Sayori would snuggle up against my side and rest her head on my shoulder, smiling the whole time; Monika would either choose to sleep in her pet bed, or, if she chose to share mine, would sleep on top of me, with my cock fully buried to the hilt inside her. Regardless, things were about to come to a head.

One day , while club activities were going on, I noticed Yuri was acting strange. A small group of new members had taken to asking her for a dramatic reading of her favorite book, "The Portrait of Markov", and she seemed to be on the fence about it. I found this confusing, as she'd been making great strides in socializing outside of Myself, Sayori, Natsuki, and Monika, but this behavior seemed... strange. I accessed the console and took a look first at the logs; the only user was me, with constant check-ins on the girls various character files, so I KNEW Monika wasn't involved. Next, I accessed Yuri's character file, and...

My eyes rocketed from their sockets.

HER PARAMETERS WERE TEETERING ON EXTREME LEVELS.

How had she gotten this bad? It hadn't been that long since we reset the game and cleaned everything up; at most, it had taken about 4 months. Thinking about it, I was more shocked that she'd managed to go this long before hitting this point; I'd been monitoring her most closely of all, and had noticed minor changes here and there that hadn't seemed too dangerous. Hell, I'd JUST CHECKED HER this morning, and she was at a nominal level... how had this happened? I closed the console after sending Monika a covert message directly into her mind, requesting a private conference. The two of us excused ourselves, stating that we had a minor meeting with the teachers to attend to. Once decently down the hall, I pulled up an in-game window to show her Yuri's character stats.

"I just checked Yuri's file, and she's about to go nuclear," I said, "She was fine just this morning... I know you wouldn't touch this without asking me first, but I have to double check." Monika nodded in understanding, and attempted to use the console, to zero success.

"I can't even get in, MC," She replied, "We placed a limiter on my access, remember? I can't get in unless it's an emergency, and more especially, only if you give me permission first." I nodded. "That's true," I replied, "Forgive me, paranoia and hyper-vigilance."

"EXCUSE ME, PLEASE!"

We both poked our heads around the corner as Yuri bolted from the room, one hand between her breasts as her other fidgeted with something in her pocket.

"FUCK ME, IT'S HAPPENING... Monika, get everyone out of the clubroom and out of the building. I'm going to handle this myself."

"Please, be careful, MC?" she asked, before rushing off to handle evacuating the others. I took a breath and approached the door. I could already hear her voice, muttering.

"j... just one.... just one and I can go back... only one, just the one... no one has to know, just the one, justtheonejusttheonejusttheone..."

'FUCK, IT'S NOW OR NEVER...' I thought, sliding the door open slowly.

"Hey, is anyone here? I heard the door open, and... YURI?!"

Yuri stopped dead in her tracks, a small razor blade against her wrist with a fresh cut opened and blood drawn. I could see the other marks on her forearms, and knew this had to stop.

"E... MC?" she squeaked out before I ran over, grabbed her by the shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"DROP IT. NOW," I said sternly, using my dominant tone to express authority. She blinked, confused.

"Yuri, the razor. I said, DROP IT NOW,"I repeated, catching her off guard. My tone seemed to surprise her more than enough to release her grip on the blade, allowing it to escape her wrist and clatter to the floor, splattering blood around it.

"Em... MC? Wh-what a-a-are you..."

"Yuri, don't speak. How long have you been doing this?" I asked. She teared up.

"I... I don't know..." she choked out, starting to break into rough sobs. I held her at arm's length for a moment.

"That... you hate me that much from finding me like this?" She asked, sounding hurt. I placed a finger against her lips.

"No. I want to treat your wound first; this needs attention before it gets infected, otherwise, things could get really bad," I said, grabbing the emergency first-aid kit I kept strapped to my belt on the back of my left hip, and started tending her cut. She sat there, still sobbing a bit.

"Yuri, why were you doing this?" I asked, dabbing at her cut with a cotton swab soaked in a disinfectant.

"I... I don't know what happened," she said, "I was doing OK up until a few weeks ago, but for some reason I got the urge to do this... and it just felt so good... I couldn't stop myself... it began to become an obsession... I couldn't control myself.... and when it gets real bad, I can't hold it in..." She was sobbing the entire time she said this, trying desperately to wipe the free-flowing tears from her eyes.

I finished up, covering the wound in a bandage and wrapping a piece of cloth around it to keep it in place. I looked up to see her still struggling. I stood up and gently wrapped my arms around her, surprising her again.

"If you need someone to listen, my shoulder's here, and my ears are waiting. I won't judge you, and I won't leave you behind. Talk to me, Yuri; Monika and I co-lead the club, but you are our advisor, and more importantly, our dear friend. I just want to help you," I said softly, feeling her throw her arms around me and break out sobbing again.

It took well over an hour, and by that point, Yuri had knocked herself out from her crying, so I had to make a choice. I picked up my phone.

"Hello, MC? Is Yuri OK?" Monika asked as the call connected.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. She's passed out from venting her emotions in tears, and I think we're going to need the other spare room opened up. Can you have it ready before I get back?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Will we need restraints, or will be lock the door?" She replied.

"Neither. We leave the door open and unlocked, and her unrestrained. I have a reason for this. Please see to it that this gets done, OK?"

"Understood. I'll await your return home, Daddy... it IS my night tonight, after all," she said lewdly. I smiled and hung up the call. Stowing my phone back in my pocket, I hauled Yuri into my arms and started making my way outside.

On my way home, I was stopped by a police officer, who asked what had happened. I explained my situation, and he offered to get me some help bringing her home. One short call later, and a squad car showed up to help me ferry Yuri to my house for the night.

Once we arrived, I immediately set to placing Yuri in the second spare room, tucking her in and leaving her sleeping in peace. As earlier, I'd left her unrestrained with the door wide open. I left and helped Monika tend to Natuski in the other room, then we returned to ours, where Monika performed her nightly Ritual, and we turned in.

It was only a few hours, roughly around midnight, when I felt a hand shaking me.  
'MC, MC,' Monika whispered, 'Yuri's awake... what should we do?'

'We carefully watch her,' I replied, 'we need to maintain our vigilance. And if she needs serious help, we need to be prepared to help her get it. Let's go.'

The two of us slowly left the room, scouring the house. There was a light on from under the bathroom door, and as we didn't know who was in there, we stayed put to watch from a strategic vantage point. Sure enough two minutes later, following a flush and the sound of hands washing, Yuri emerged and turned to make her way back to bed... but then she stopped. I could see from behind that her hands were shaking; she seemed nervous and scared, like she was fighting something. Monika made a move to approach, but I held her back. Against my hopes, Yuri turned again and aimed for the stairs, heading for the lower floor. I looked at Monika and nodded before we gave chase.

At the bottom of the stairs, we watched Yuri take a sharp turn into the kitchen. My worries were starting to come true as we crept up to the door and saw Yuri in front of the knife block, holding a large, non-serrated knife in one hand. She was staring at the blade nervously, almost as if considering repeating the events at school again. I quickly checked her character file; her parameters were fluctuating like crazy. It hurt me to do it, but I pulled Monika back and motioned for her to move to the other doorway so we could box Yuri into the room. She nodded and moved to do as asked. Just as Monika approached her position, my fears were realized.

With a shaky hand, Yuri started adding a new mark to her other arm, hissing under her breath as she did. It hurt to watch her do this to herself, but I had no choice. I motioned for Monika to stand up and get ready on my signal. She nodded and prepared. As her face vanished behind the wall, I could swear I saw a tear slip from her eye...

With her action finished, Yuri set about washing the knife in the sink. I stood and stepped silently into the doorway, waiting. As soon as she finished, she put it back where she'd found it and turned to leave, only to hop back with a small squeal of surprise when she saw me there.  
"Uh... M-MC? Wh... why are you..."

"Yuri... This is officially your intervention. It may not be drugs or alcohol, but you clearly have a problem, and you need to stop," I said. She stared at me for two seconds, giving me a look that screamed "deer in the headlights", then turned with tear-streaked eyes for the other door.

"I doubt you're going to find a way out there, Yuri," I said, prompting Monika to step out of the shadows and block her in. Yuri stood there, looking from Monika to me and back again, over and over. I was almost convinced she'd give herself whiplash before we could help her.

She tried to force her way past Monika, but she stayed firm and held Yuri back. She then tried to force me aside, but I stopped that by embracing her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides and negating any ability she had to fight back and escape. Monika then arrived from behind and embraced Yuri again, holding her stuck between the both of us.

Yuri struggled to get free for a short while, desperately begging in whispers for us to let her go, before finally breaking down in tears, unable to maintain her breaking composure. Monika and I held her tightly, easing the pain together and comforting our friend as best as we could.

In twenty minutes, Yuri had settled down some, and we slowly moved her to the living room. Over the next hours, we had a long, quiet talk, where I promised to get her in contact with a therapist who would help her through her issues, and that I'd personally go there with her as often as she wanted.

As we went back to bed, this time locking the knives away where Yuri wouldn't find them, I hoped that things would improve on their own...

But I would only stand to be proven wrong.

It had been several months since the incident in the kitchen. Sayori and Natsuki had been brought up to speed on the situation, and both ended up choosing to attend their own sessions. I got all three in touch with their own separate therapists. I set up specific rules for these sessions, which were within the therapists' own rules to the point that they all agreed:

1: The Client has to attend a session at least once a week; any more than that is entirely up to the client.  
2: The Therapist will keep track of the number of sessions the Client attends, and is asked to make a call to me to let me know if a Client has been attending or ignoring/skipping their sessions.

Under those rules, the three girls began going twice a week each, scheduled on rotations. For Natsuki and Sayori, they scheduled their sessions around the days they weren't spending with me, just to keep thing simple.Additionally, if one of them asked me to attend with them, even just to the point where I dropped them off and picked them up, I would do so happily; my entire aim was for all four of these girls to be happy with themselves.

Over that time, Sayori and Natsuki had maintained a total grasp over their sessions, attending each one routinely. Their therapists were amazed; both were opening up early and finding ways to come to grips with what happened, and grow from it. Yuri, on the other hand... not so much.

The first two months had been good, with Yuri attending her sessions dutifully, clearly wanting to make an attempt to get better. However, once she entered the third month of four, things started to go downhill. I maintained close eyes on all three girls' character files, and while Sayori and Natsuki were improving by leaps and bounds each... Yuri was slipping. She was fluctuating multiple times in a day, going from full-on hyperventilating mania to completely calm and demure in half a second flat at worst. This couldn't keep going long, so I opened a new value in her file... a value to track how many times she snapped and relapsed into her cutting habits.

By the end of the fourth month, she hadn't attended a session in over a month, and the new value in her file showed that she'd gone back to her old habits rather regularly. I had to put an end to this.

One day, just as club was ending, I caught Yuri attempting to leave the class room ahead of the pack, and cleared my throat loudly.

"I'd like you to stay for a one-on-one talk today, Yuri," I announced, "Everyone else, well done on your short stories today! I'm very impressed with your efforts! Let's try for another run like this, alright? This time, free-hand it. I want to see what you come up with when there's no restrictions. Be safe on your way home, alright?" Everyone nodded and filed out, all chatting among each other. I looked at Monika as she left and flashed her a look, instructing her to wait at the door tonight. She nodded and headed out.

Yuri came over and sat at her desk, as I pulled up a chair to face her.

"Yuri, we need to talk," I said, "I've been keeping in contact with your therapist. Why haven't you been attending your sessions with Dr Akami? They're worried that you're slipping back into your old mentality. Have you at least been taking the medication she recommended?"

"Why do you care, MC?" she demanded, causing me to wince. I winced more from the fact that the part of my mind that was watching her file had just been lashed back into my head as she switched to full-on anger mania. She pulled out the one thing I feared from her bag...

A KNIFE.

'FUCK, NO...' I thought, flashing my eyes from her eyes to the knife and back. Her eyes were starting to glaze over, and her pupils were dilating.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! HUH?!" She continued, raising her voice to almost painful decibel levels, "YOU HAVE THREE PRETTY GIRLS LIVING UNDER YOUR ROOF! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL? I'M NOT SPECIAL, I'M AVERAGE! FUCK, I'M SO BELOW AVERAGE, I'M JUST TRASH! YOU'RE BETTER OFF TOSSING ME IN A DUMPSTER TO BE TAKEN OUT WITH THE GARBAGE!"

I allowed her to rant for a minute more before violently slamming my fist down on the desk; apparently I didn't know my own strength, because I managed to actually slam my fist THROUGH the desk, smashing it in two clean down the middle, immediately causing Yuri's mania to stop cold. She looked from me to the chunks of the desk, and then back again, rapidly changing from anger and mania to pure confusion and fear.

"Sit in your chair, Yuri, and don't move an inch until I'm done, understand?" I instructed. She nodded slowly, doing as I told her more out of terror and fear that I'd lash out at her.

"P... please don't hurt me..." she begged, her voice hitching slightly.  
I examined my hand for any injuries, and quickly patched it up while she watched. I said nothing the entire time. Finally, my hand patched up and my mind settled and ready, I sat back down in front of Yuri, having pulled up another desk.

"My previous question, Yuri. Why haven't you attending your sessions? And have you been taking your meds?" I asked pointedly. She flinched again.

"I... I don't... have a reason..." she said, "It didn't feel like I was getting anywhere after 2 months... and no, I haven't... I haven't even gone to get the prescription filled... I didn't think I needed it..." I sighed.

"Yuri... the knife in your hand. Pass it here. Now."

She looked down at the knife and gasped. She looked at me, worried that she'd attacked me, but my deadpan stare dissuaded her from asking a question. She did as asked, slipped the cover back on the knife, then slid it over to me. I took it in my hand, then hid it behind my back and sent it to the void with the console. There was NO way I was going to let her have a chance to get that back again later.  
"Now. Do you have any intention of attending your sessions?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Do you have any intention of filling and taking your meds?" I asked. Again, she shook her head.  
I sighed.

"Yuri, tell me something. Where do you see yourself in five, maybe even ten years?" I asked. She blinked.

"Wh-wha-"

"ANSWER. THE. QUESTION," I said, as forceful and authoritative as I could manage. She flinched again.

"Five years, m-maybe in university for a literary degree... t-ten ye-years... maybe married and making a family while writing novels..." she replied, visibly shaking. I nodded softly.

"Good. That's a good dream to have. Now, what kind of relationship do you see yourself having?" I asked, "What kind of wife do you picture yourself being?" She looked more confounded than before.

"I..." She started, looking like she was about to ask where I was going with this, before my impatient expression convinced her otherwise. She continued, "I picture myself being a home-making kind of wife. I picture at least two children, both well-mannered, a husband who loves us all and helps me raise them... and when the kids aren't around, puts me in my place and shows me where I belong always..." she started trailing off as her cheeks started to fill with blood. Her eyes began to cloud over as she put on a lewd, erotic expression and started drooling from the corner of her mouth with quiet, lusty chuckles and giggles. My eyes didn't move, but in my mind... It was like a twenty car accident had just slammed into my brain.

This was Yuri? Had she always been hiding this kinky side under her bookish exterior?  
It's always the quiet ones...

"And he'd go to work for the day, leaving me to walk the house and handle my chores naked with vibrators in me, and-"

"YURI!" I shouted. This seemed to rouse her from her erotic fantasy, as he eyes focused again, and she hastily wiped the drool off her mouth.

"Y-yes?"

"I want it known that I wasn't planning on taking such a decidedly titillating exploration into your deeper fantasies, but I'm not here to judge or shame you for your interests," I started, "However, I think I know a way we can control your urges and maybe minimize them, if not completely countermand them." Yuri's eyes lit up, but turned quizzical almost immediately.

"How?" she asked. I stood up and motioned for her to follow me. On our way out, I let her exit first, then commanded the broken desk out of the room and quickly replaced it with a new one. No one would know about my little bit of accidental property destruction.

I led the way, and soon we were back at my house again.

"MC? Why are we here?" she asked.

"All will be revealed soon, Yuri. Just keep following me, and stay quiet, alright?" I replied. She nodded, getting a little worried, and led her to my room. As we approached, I heard the sound of the shower running, and three different voices in the bathroom. The other girls must have been washing off before supper.

I led Yuri into my room, then approached the bookshelf. I asked Yuri to cover her eyes, which she did. I moved a rather obviously out of place book, "How to Live With & Survive Off Of Your Master's Cum" (Monika had discovered it in an adult books store's back library while looking for smutty things to read in class, and had INSTANTLY bought it), which opened up the shelf to reveal a hidden passage leading underground.

"Keep your eyes closed and give me your hand, Yuri," I said, reaching one hand behind me. She did as instructed, and I slowly led her down into a secret place that only Monika and I ever visited. I'd intended for it to stay that way, but... desperate times called for equally desperate measures.

As we hit the bottom, I moved Yuri into a small alcove and said, "We're here. You can open your eyes, but from here, you're going to follow everything I tell you like it's biblical scripture. Understand? Anything I say to you down here is the highest form of law you can conceive of." She nodded softly and opened her eyes to take in the small space she was in, just before I closed a sliding door.

"Good. Now that I have your understanding... strip. I want you out of your uniform, and I want you out of it NOW. You have one minute, and no more."

"W-wha-" she started. "Have you forgotten already? That was fast," I replied, cutting her off, "You agreed to follow everything I said down here as if it were your one and only truth. Did that mean nothing to you? STRIP. NOW."

She squeaked in surprise, but I could hear the sound of clothes rustling and collecting in a pile on the floor.

"When you're done," I continued, "You're going to step out of that space with your hands at your sides. You will show me everything you have to offer me and cover nothing... because from here on, you have nothing to hide. DO YOU?" She squeaked again.

"N... No sir," she replied, her voice gentle and submissive, "I have nothing to hide from you..."

"Good. Because your time is up in 5... 4... 3... 2...1..."

I heard the door slide open and turned to face her. Yuri stepped out sheepishly, her face redder than a tomato from the embarrassment of being seen naked. She'd done as I'd instructed, and was holding her hands at her sides, leaving every single curve of her body visible to my eyes. I sent Monika a message, "I'm down in our secret place with Yuri. I'll explain later. Please handle Sayori and Natuski for tonight; I'll reward you handsomely before we turn in." The perverted giggle I heard back in reply told me Monika was down for the idea, so I focused my attention on Yuri.

Like Monika, Yuri was tall. However, where Monika was lean and athletic, Yuri had a bit more in curves around her body. Nothing too extreme, not like she'd been gaining weight... she'd just developed more in terms of raw figure than Monika had. This was good too, as it gave me more to work with... more to handle and train. This WAS what she wanted, and if the character files of these three girls was anything to go by, all of them wanted me in varying degrees, so... no one could say I wasn't about to give Yuri exactly what she wanted.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to spread your legs and spin around slowly; I wanted to see everything in slow motion."

Yuri did as instructed, blushing even harder as she enacted the motions I'd requested. She wasn't shaved... but from what I saw, it wasn't extending down to her labia, which would make things a bit easier. Her breasts and rear were well developed; much like Monika's Yuri's breasts we large and soft-looking. However, the bigger difference between them in this regard were Yuri's inverted nipples and slightly rounder butt. She didn't work out or practice sports like Monika, so she wasn't as toned, but that wasn't a concern for me. I nodded.

"Good. Very good," I said, eliciting a small moan and another round of furious blushing from Yuri, before pointing to a small bench nearby,"Now, sit over there, pull your legs up to your chest, and show me how you make yourself feel good... WITHOUT the use of a knife." I watched her face flush red; her eyes were almost eclipsed by how neon red she was turning. I was almost convinced she'd-  
"Oh... OHHHHH..." she moaned as her nose began to leak blood. She fainted backwards, but didn't impact the floor; I caught her just in time. She was a slobbering pervert who wanted to be dominated and controlled... but she went nuclear nosebleed the moment the idea of getting off in front of said dom came up? What WAS this girl?!

Since she was unconscious, I moved her to the bench, set her in the proper position, and used some restraints to lock her legs the way I wanted, with her feet behind her head. I'd never known Yuri was that flexible, but she didn't even make a noise when I posed her.

Then a thought hit me... and I crushed it down immediately. Yuri was already submissive enough; I wasn't going to take away from who she was with hypnosis and subliminal control. Screw that nonsense. I'd seen it work before (mostly in hentai), but I wasn't about to use it myself.

I reached down and teased her clit, garnering some soft mewls of pleasure before her eyes fluttered open to see the position she was in. She panicked for a moment before her eyes landed on me, and realization seemed to sink in. She bowed her head softly.

"You wished to see me pleasure myself, Sir?" she asked, her voice dripping in respect and reverence.  
"Yes, I would. Show me how you get yourself off, Slave," I said, pulling up a comfy chair to watch close up.

The next few minutes were beyond steamy; Yuri started slow, teasing her labia and clit before digging two fingers inside her rapidly soaking hole, while another hand gently caressed and squeezed her breasts in sequence. Her ministrations began to get rougher, as she pinched and pulled both of her tits where her nipples were hiding, while mashing her sweet spot with her two fingers. Within three minutes she came... AND HARD, bringing herself to a shaking, squealing orgasm that sprayed me with her juices.

Wait... she's a perverted bookworm who wants to be taken and treated like property... AND SHE'S AN EXPLOSIVE GUSHING SQUIRTER?!

Was this girl even human? Or had I stumbled upon a true incarnation of an Erotic Unicorn?!

I looked from my clothes, now soaked in her orgasm, to her face... she looked like Monika the night I took her virginity... her eyes were practically rolled back into her head, her mouth bent back in an extreme, perverted grin with her tongue lolled out one side, her entire body was shaking violently, and her voice was consistently escaping her in gasping, squeaking moans as she tried to force her way through what had clearly been one of the biggest orgasms of her life. I smiled to myself; this was going to be MOST INTERESTING INDEED.

For the rest of the night, I continued to train Yuri, starting slow and gentle despite her protests and begging me to take her like a cheap slut off the roadside. I wasn't about to repeat how I'd operated things with Monika... I wanted Yuri to be happy, but more importantly, I WANTED HER TO REMAIN HERSELF. That night, with Yuri restrained in the dungeon, blindfolded,gagged, and strapped to a cot with a powerful wand vibe held against her pussy lips, I went upstairs and fulfilled my promise to Monika, stuffing both her stomach AND her womb full of my seed. She went to bed happier than ever.  
It took a few more weeks, but her training was coming nicely, and soon, after rewarding her for her obedience with the same ritual night Monika had received oh so long ago, and properly making her mine. And soon, my plan would fully complete.

I took a breath and relaxed in my chair, catching my breath and wiping the sweat from my brow. I watched as our now bustling club worked hard to work on our booth for the upcoming school festival.

I smiled; we'd gone from a scant five members to well over a whole classroom's worth. There was hardly enough room for all of us anymore, so the school had given us permission to use the old gym storage building on the grounds. From here, we'd continued to expand, restructuring and repairing the building from the ground up to make it stable and not likely to collapse on top of us, while also adding more room in case more students chose to join us.

I watched the four girls who lived with me lead their individual groups with diligence and kindness; There were so many of us that we'd chosen to break the group down into four focused groups, each led by one of the four, and with me lending a hand wherever it was needed. We were very close to finishing.

It was amazing to think of how things had progressed this far. It had been a couple years, and all of us were seniors now.

After Yuri's training two years ago, Monika and I had been forced to bring Sayori and Natsuki in on things. While at first they both seemed upset... Sayori was only too happy to know that two of her best friends were also my lovers, and was quick to join in. Natsuki, on the other hand, was a bit more disbelieving, and even gave us a long tirade to tell us how wrong we were. She then left, and wasn't seen at school for several days.

I tracked her down after several days, finding her in the only other place that must have seemed like home to her... her old house, which had been closed off pending sale and vacation of her things. She was up in her old room, slowly gathering her things into a box. I knocked on the door softly, but she didn't turn around.

"I... I figured you'd find me sooner or later," she said, "So... what are you going to do? Drag me back against my will, kicking and screaming? Make me another of your little love puppets without my consent?" I shook my head, walked up and sat on her bed, then patted the mattress next to me. She stopped packing and sat down.

"Natsuki, I know what Monika and I told you upset you. Honestly, if anyone else had sat me down and told me that, I think I'd be right there with you," I said, "I'm not going to try and convince you to join us. What I WANTED to do today was just... talk. Talk things out, help us come to a better understanding of each other. If you still have the same opinion by the end, I'll respect your choice, and... we'll just do our best to maintain our friendship. Sound good to you?" Natsuki looked at the floor, nodding softly.

"M... may I go first?" she asked. I nodded.

Over our talk, both of our family lives before this came to light; mine and Sayori's parents vanishing into thin air without a word, and Natsuki's father's issues stemming from his wife walking out on them when Natsuki was 5 years old for someone else, leaving her father with a serious, deep-seated inferiority complex and jealousy issues that he tried to drown away with liquor and ended up taking out on her. Non of it was fair.

Conversation turned from our family times to Monika and Yuri; Monika's family being either estranged or dead, and Yuri's parents being always overseas on business trips, leading both of them to where they were now, being who they were. Natsuki seemed to be contemplating these revelations.

"This is starting to make a strange amount of sense now..." she muttered, "We're all lonely, dysfunctional kids with dead, absent, negligent, or abusive parents, and we kind of drifted towards each other without knowing why. It's kind of like we're already a smaller family unit... a brother and his four sisters, left behind by parents who left the world ahead or just didn't want to deal with them..." I nodded; the accuracy of her assessment was damned SPOOKY.

"It certainly feels that way, huh?" I asked, now having something else to think about. She looked up at me, a look of worry on her face.

"I... I think the reason I was so upset was because it felt like you were trying to pressure me into being something I wasn't ready to be. If we change the wording of things a bit... I don't think I'd be as upset... and hell, I've always kind of wanted a big brother to mess with," she said, a small smile gracing her face. I smiled too, patting her head softly.

"We can certainly do that. There's just going to be a lot of things you're going to be uncomfortable with floating around the house... Would you be OK with that?" She nodded.

"I think I would be," she said, "I just don't need to fully engage in it until I'm ready, right? We can take that at my own pace." I nodded, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her gently against me. I smiled a bit as I felt her relax against me.

You don't need to worry about that one," I said, "Though I DO have to ask... how do we call each other from now on?" She blinked.

"You... you can call me Little Sis, if you want... or..." she trailed off, giving a squeak of surprise as I stroked her hair and finished her sentence, "Natt?" She softly nodded. "I... I think I'd like that," she said, her smile deepening as her cheeks blushed a bit.

We spent a few minutes just sitting there, relaxing and calming down. When she was ready, we finished packing her things to carry back to my house.

I snapped back from my reverie as I heard Sayori calling me for help with the banners.

The next day, we'd finished off setting up for Monday, and we were on our way to the train station when one of the juniors suggested stopping by the park for an afternoon picnic they'd brought along. Everyone was enthusiastic for the idea, so we departed to get set up.

An hour later, we were having a grand time, just a group of about 40 students together, talking, frolicking, and reading, and generally just having a wonderful time.

"WELL, WELL, WELL," came a slimy voice from not far away, "WHAT HAVE WE HERE? SOME LITTLE KIDDIES HAVING FUN IN THE PARK!" I stopped talking to the girls to look up and see a thug walking towards us, with a large band of thieves behind him. The other students were gathering around us and hiding. I, on the other hand, stood up to address the obvious threat.

"Excuse me, but this is a private school function, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave peacefully," I said, aiming for diplomacy.

"Oh, we'll be leaving, alright," the thug leader said, a malicious grin on his face, "Just after you all gather your belongings in front of me, and after all the girls in your group here strip down to their underwear and come with us." The thieves around him all chuckled evilly; I could tell there was some sort of trafficking ring going on here.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be happening. See, I'm the leader of this little club here, so I'll have to ask you once again to leave peacefully. None of us will be giving you anything, and none of the girls here will be going with you," I said.

"Is that so, kid?" The thug said, "Think you're a tough guy, huh? I see a lot of books around here, so you must be some kind of poem club, huh?" His group chuckled.

"Literature, actually," I replied stoically, "Ranging from all kinds, poetry included. If you're going to dump all over our passions, I'm going to INSIST that you leave... unless you all want to be leaving here holding your spleens." The leader grinned wide, showing off cracked, crooked teeth. This guy had seen a few scrapes.

(This fight scene is best experienced while listening to "T.F.F.B" By Galneryus. Enjoy!)

"YOU ARE GONNA THREATEN ME, STRING BEAN?!" The guy roared, laughing crazily, "GET HIM BOYS!" The gang's front-runners charged me at once.

I took off my school jacket and vest, then unbuttoned my dress shirt, just as the first thug arrived to lunge with a knife. I ducked out of his reach, then stepped into his guard and pummeled his sides with sharp punches, followed by an uppercut to the chin and a kick to the torso. The guy rocketed back toward his boss, tumbling ass over tea kettle before falling into a ditch face-first.

My club mates were staring with slack jaws. What I'd not been telling anyone was that I'd been secretly training myself, with AND without the console's help, for situations like this. The next thug attempted to punch me in the face, but was soon punching HIMSELF as I stepped up against him, hooked my arm into his elbow, then roughly smacked his fist up and backwards, causing it to careen into his eye and stunning him. I repeated this process until he stumbled backward, only to catch a flying missile dropkick to his head, causing him to flip over several times before flopping over unconscious.

The fight continued on, the thugs too busy focusing on trying to take me down and not thinking to take hostages. One by one, their group of about 20 people dwindled down, until soon, only the leader remained.

"Some man you claim to be," I taunted, "sending your weakling mooks to come take me out FOR YOU. If you think you can take me out and take what you want, fight me one on one."

The leader was growling. "YAMA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" The ground shook, and a couple of the girls screaming in fear told me I might be in trouble. Then the summoned Yama arrived, and... I was massively disappointed.

"Really?" I asked, looking over the man before me, "You think a rejected sumo apprentice can take me out?" The taunt had the effect I wanted, and the big goon rushed me down. I slipped between his legs, delivering a powerful blow to his plum purse. As he reached down to grab his family jewels, I delivered a pair of mighty kicks to the backs of his knees, dropping him to a kneeling position. A series of blows up and down his spine, knocking the vertebrae out of alignment, and finally a high kick to the big guy's head to rattle his brain... and the big man flopped over on the ground, immobile and unconscious, but still breathing.

The thug leader finally lost his mind, tossing his weapon-lined jacket aside and doing as his goons had up until then; he rushed at me, aiming to nail me with a kick. I delivered a palm-strike to his chin, sending him spinning before hitting him in the solar plexus with a powerful kick of my own, and sending him flying back into a brick wall. The guy dropped to the ground, then staggered to his feet and tried to approach me again... only to drop face-first into the ground.

I walked over, grabbed the leader's hair and lifted him up so I could say into his ear, "Next time, don't assume you know what you're going up against. Appearances can be deceiving, and you just got your ass hands to you HARD. Leave and never come back." With that, I turned back to the club, calling over to see if everyone was OK. No one had been hurt, so we quickly packed up and departed for our homes.

As the girls and I approached my house, I stopped them. "Hang on, ladies," I said, "Would you like to see something special?" They blinked, slowly nodding. Even Monika didn't know where I was going with this. I diverged away from the road to my house, then led them down the way to a new road that had recently been paved, leading up to a large house that had also recently been finished.

"MC," Natsuki asked, "What's going on?" I smiled.

"Girls, say hello... TO OUR NEW HOME."

Two Sundays later, the five of us were getting ready for bed, and all piled into the giant bed in the master bedroom; Monika and Yuri were under my arms tonight, with Natsuki and Sayori pressed against my sides thanks to their legs. Three of the girls were passed out cold in moments, leaving me and Monika awake.

"It's weird, don't you think?" she asked, "Thinking back to how all this started?"

I nodded and replied, "It really is. I never would have expected to have my own little family like this, with four beautiful women hanging on me like this. This was... honestly how I had hoped this would go... and I even have plans to help Natsuki open a bakery once we've graduated. We're going to have to sit down and have a nice long talk about our dreams for the future." Monika nodded, then settled into my shoulder, kissed my chin, and slowly drifted off. I smiled to myself, and silently willed a new rule into the console, placing myself under similar restrictions to Monika; only able to access it under extreme circumstances so I couldn't abuse it's powers. I took a long, sighing breath, and slowly drifted off; Operation: Happy Ending was a blazing success.

Starting tomorrow, I'd begin working on Operation: Sapphire Sky. This house would serve more of a purpose than I had initially thought of.

I was going to turn this place into our home... and a shelter for people those like us. Even if it was only from my own small section of the world... I'd make this world a better place, one bit at a time.

THE END... FOR NOW...


	2. FINAL EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final epilogue requested by an anonymous friend. This chapter has hints of BDSM and dom/sub relationships; if any of what I've written goes against the truth of how these relationships actually work, PLEASE let me know, and I'll edit to account for it. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy. ^^

[A/N]This is a request made by an anonymous requester. They asked for a proper epilogue to the second half of my first fic back after so long, so here we are! I hope you all enjoy this! ^^

Also, just in case anyone sees anything here that upsets them, there will be elements of BDSM herein, specifically dom/sub relationships. If anything I’ve written goes against the standard elements of how these relationships work, please let me know how I can correct it. Thank you. ^^[A/N]

...OUR HAPPY ENDING: FINAL EPILOGUE  
AN ANONYMOUS DDLC FANFICTION REQUEST

“Alright, ladies and gents, that’s all for our supper tonight. I trust everyone enjoyed their meal tonight?” I asked, standing at the head of the main table, my eyes scanning out over the dozen or so other tables in the grand dining room. From every single table came a cheer of happiness and joy, celebrations of another exceedingly wonderful meal thoroughly relished. I smiled to myself.

“Good,” I started, “Then I believe we can all adjourn. Make sure to handle your nightly chores. Takeru, I’d like to see you tomorrow afternoon when you’re let out of your university classes about some urgent matters, alright? And Mayu, please come and see me in my study tomorrow night after dinner so we can go over the math problems you’re struggling with, OK?” The two in question nodded their agreement, and soon, everyone had cleared out, taking their used table settings with them to the kitchens.

I sat back in my chair, watching the other residents of my home engage in their busy work. I gave a deep, contented sigh of relief.

After nearly eleven years of hard work, my dream had paid off with interest.

Over a decade ago, I’d shown my high school friends, Sayori, Natsuki, Monika, and Yuri, to the house we’d be sharing from that day on. If it sounds weird that five people, consisting of four girls and a guy, would be sharing a house together, let me tell you, it only got weirder from there.

My story to this point had been an extremely odd one, and one the girls never seemed to get tired of hearing me tell. I’d been a normal high schooler back when it all started. My childhood best friend, Sayori, had pestered me into joining a school club, and practically dragged me by the arm to join the one she was vice president of, the Literature Club. There, I met their president, Monika, as well as the other two members, Yuri and Natsuki. Within this ragtag group, I noticed some odd dynamics growing.

Monika and Sayori were the quintessential President/VP team, doing their best to help anyone and everyone who came to our group, while also trying to smooth things over between the existing club members. Yuri and Natsuki got along well enough, even IF their differences went beyond their personal definitions of what constituted “literature”. Yuri was a classical kind of beauty: quiet and gentle by nature, while standing the tallest of the group, followed shortly after by Monika, who was bubbly and outgoing, yet straight-laced. Sayori brought up the rear, being the bright-eyed, bushy-tailed “best friend” for everyone involved, and Natsuki, the shortest of the group, rounded out the group, with her aggressive, defensive behaviors typical of what the anime scene would consider a “tsundere”.

However, beneath the surface, a darker truth lay dormant, waiting to reveal itself. Little did I know at the time... but our happy club days were in for a rude departure.

First, Sayori began acting differently. It didn’t seem like much at first, but when she started leaving before me, or walking home without me, I started to get worried. Within a few days, it seemed to go wrong... and the day of the school festival, I went to go get her at her house... only to find her hanging from the beams of her bedroom ceiling, in her night clothes...

LONG DEAD. STARING AT ME, her eyes glassy and vacant, as if piercing daggers into my soul, laying the blame for this on ME. And I deserved it... I hadn’t been there for her when she needed me. But then...

The week reset. I felt something was horribly off. Soon, the events of the past few days repeated, except this time... Monika was the one greeting me and bringing me to the club.

This time, I got to know Natsuki a little closer, including the reason for her attitude. Her father wasn’t the nicest guy in the world, and his actions toward his own daughter wouldn’t be winning him any awards ... pretty much EVER, in ANY version of reality. I don’t know exactly WHAT happened to her... but as far to my knowledge at the time, her dad had been unaccepting of the fact she was getting close to a boy... 

And then, abruptly, things switched around again. This time, I spent time with Yuri... and this time, things took an even WORSE turn. Suicidal thoughts and depression were bad enough, and an abusive, possibly homicidal drunk father wasn’t much better... but being straight-up murderous because you were in love? That was what caught me the most off guard. Yuri was not only what the internet colloquially called a “yandere”, but also had a habit of self-harm, usually brought on by anxiety and manic episodes. When she finally confessed her feelings, I wasn’t able to process what had just happened, and asked for some time to think it over. I thought her laughing would be a yes... but I was wrong. She pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere, and stabbed herself to death in front of me, leaving me to mourn over her corpse for an entire weekend. And then... after Natuski came in, saw the scene, and left, Monika arrived... and the truth was revealed.

Before I knew what was happening, I awoke to find myself in a strange, otherworldly version of the Literature club’s clubroom, sat at a desk across from Monika, who casually revealed, all smiles and joy, that SHE was the reason all the weird and deathly activities were happening. SHE was the reason Sayori had hung herself, SHE was the reason Natsuki’s father was an abusive bastard, and SHE was the reason Yuri had turned from quiet and reserved to manic knife-maniac in the span of under a week each... all because she’d discovered the ability to manipulate the world we lived in.

According to Monika, we existed as part of a game, and she’d gained sentience, gaining the ability to access the game’s internal command console, allowing her to fiddle around with any number of things inside this world... but it was the flippant, uncaring way she talked about it, like it was her right to make her closest friends hurt and suffer and DIE because she couldn’t have her way...

It was THAT ATTITUDE that made me angry, made me genuinely despise her.

And then... something in my head snapped. Suddenly, I found myself able to access the same console Monika had spoken about, and managed to lock her out of it without her knowledge. From what I gathered with quick checks, the story she’d fed me about this being a “Game” seemed to hold true, as the player who had been at this exact part of the story had decided to bolt for the hills, uninstalling and purging the game’s files from their computer, leaving the scenario unfinished and broken in limbo. Which meant...

I could meet Monika blow for blow and take back the world I dearly missed, and give EVERYONE the happy ending they deserved.

With my new-found powers, and having sealed Monika out of the console, I’d forced myself upon her, pushing her around and forcing her to slowly break under a combination psychological and sexual training session that had lasted just over two weeks. By the end, after shaving her head bald and breaking her pride, I finally managed to break her completely, making her into more what I felt she deserved to be for what she’d done to the others. She seemed to take to her new role and life very quickly and extremely willingly, almost encouraging me to lay my hands on her whenever I wanted.

But it always surprised the girls, even Monika, when I openly admitted that doing what I had done to Monika had hurt me too. I wasn’t this kind of violent person who just grabs someone and slaps them about, breaks them down and uses them as I see fit... it broke me on a deeper level. Because deep down, I could understand what Monika had done.

In a story that refused to give her a happy ending of her own, she’d sought to defy her lot in life and obtain one at any cost. However, instead of just working to break the way things worked and try to take some time out to spend with me... she’d killed our friends, destroying their minds and making them suffer more than her love could possibly have made her suffer... and in so doing, had caused me no end of emotional suffering of my own. However, what she didn’t know about me was simply...

Put me in a situation like that where my only option is to develop Stockholm Syndrome and fall for the person who had essentially taken me hostage by killing the rest of the world... I would choose to defy the world and flip the script to make them taste their own medicine. I hadn’t intended for things to go as far as they had, but... Monika had broken after I cut her hair off... and now, she was my willing sex slave.

Once I had brought Monika to that point, we’d set down some ground rules for how life would be from then on, and after a few more days of training, I deemed her training finished... and saw her as being ready for her final test. She welcomed it, giving me everything she had eagerly, and lovingly begging me for my babies. We wouldn’t know how powerful the vows we made that night would be until after we set our powers together and reset everything back to zero.

Now, with the world we’d known set back to how it was before Monika’s tampering, I set about correcting things. Without too much work, within one week, I’d managed to set myself into a more integral role in my friends’ lives: I convinced Sayori and Yuri to seek help for their depression and anxiety/manic episodes, respectively, and freed Natsuki from her abusive dad by getting him arrested before he could lay the mortal blows upon her. However, when Yuri slipped back into old practices, I was forced to intervene... and soon, Yuri proved to be almost as submissive and willing to do what she was told as Monika now was. Only where Monika desired to be treated like an object to be thrown about and used at my disposal, Yuri desired to be treated like a trophy wife. These differences would come to play their own roles in the future...

In the years that followed, I went through multiple levels of schooling and earned as many degrees as I could, pouring my brain into the absorption of knowledge. After moving the girls into a house I’d had built to house us, I began slowly opening it up to the public as a sanctuary for people between the ages of 12 and 50, as a sort of refuge for those suffering from the same issues that had plagued my friends.

If one suffered extreme mental illness, or was either an orphan, or a run-away coming from a bad home, I would take them in under my wing and try to help them overcome what was plaguing them. For some, the journey was a short and easy one, and as a result, we had more of a steady turn-out of successfully treated residents who left us as swiftly as they graced our hearth, only to come back later to visit. However, for others, the journey to recovery and healing wasn’t one that was... as simple.

Several of our fellow residents would leave us, but not because their journey was complete. They would either disappear into the wilds in the middle of the night, leaving behind little but a note apologizing for wasting our time, while others... just didn’t consider themselves capable of healing at all and would wait a couple weeks before releasing their claim to their room and, more often than not... their life, with it. Most of these incidents were, thankfully, quiet ones that didn’t require too much in the ways of fanfare. Others... sadly, others would require no end of clean-up afterward that would last for weeks... and often woke up the entire house from the sound of a gunshot.

Regardless of the way they chose to leave us in these situations, we all grieved. They were a member of our dysfunctionally odd family, and we gave our all to help everyone who came through our doors. Even if the former families and friends of the deceased didn’t wish us to do so, we’d all go and attend the funeral and service to show our support. And in our backyard, even if they were never buried there, we kept a small plot towards the forest, dedicated to those of our own we’d lost to the harshness of the world around us...and the unseen, vicious monsters that tormented us inside.

Around these events, I became the lead administrator of the “Lord Nihon Home for Those Displaced”, with the last two words referring not only to those we brought in, who sought help however they could get it... but also to myself and my girls, all of whom had been seen as outsiders by society for living together despite me not openly dating any one of them. As if the idea of a share house was that alien in the middle of our city... I placed myself in the middle of everything, acting as a therapist for the entire house, while Sayori acted as a psychiatrist. Together, we worked to help heal the members of the house on a one-on-one basis; each person would see her, then come to me, knowing that Sayori and I worked together as a team and tended to share notes.

Monika would end up taking law, and would become the law-woman of our little abode, handling the legal side with a bit of help from me where things called for it. It ended up being Monika who would handle most of the cases of adoption for the house, tackling cases when an orphan or run-away showed up, or even an abused wife or child, attempting to escape the misery and pain they lived under. Monika would work together with the hospitals and police to document every bit of evidence she could and present them to the courts; thanks to her, the number of domestic violence incidents in Japan began to drop off, as more and more people came to see Monika as the “Mistress of Violence against Violence”; while she never physically attacked any, her words in the cases she presented cut deeper than and knife could, struck harder than any fist, and left scars and bruises as deep as the abuses her clients had suffered. As a matter of course, she would always close her cases by asking the defendant in question what their definition of “love” was... and then shatter the defendant’s answer to miniscule pieces in front of their eyes with pure common sense and logic, and leave them emotionally broken with her final words, “Maybe you should go back to school and get a proper education. Because the one I received taught me what love really means, and you haven’t got a shred of a clue. I guess your brain is as empty as your cold, dead, blackened husk of a heart.” However, once she established her own firm and placed them in direct service to our home, she quietly retired, preferring the quiet life of a homemaker instead. Monika eventually became the den mother who genuinely cared for and treated everyone with kindness, love, and respect. Most of our long-term folks tended to gravitate towards her most, as they preferred her gentle, demure side when it came to problems of the heart. “Mother Moni” became her go-to call-out in the house after only a few months. She ended up running the front-of-house side of things, managing another series of volunteers who operated on housekeeping duties throughout the building. And Monika was always there, leading the fray, taking time out to cook and provide for everyone. 

The house was eventually redesigned, and the new version built slightly out in the country, with multiple new levels. The ground floor ended up becoming the most well known and most frequented floor of the house. This ended up becoming Natsuki’s very own cafe and bakery, “Naughty Natty’s Kitty Cafe”which she ran alongside several of our long-standing residents and a few volunteers who wished to give back to the house, and to those who had helped them change their life for the better. The cafe’s staple favorite was the “Natty Cat Cupcake”, which came in six varieties, and always had roughly a thousand being made every day due to their high demand and popularity. Natsuki was happy, and constantly chipped in chunks of her sales to help improve the building and the services we provided.

As for Yuri, over the course of her time with us, she’d started work on a horror novel of her own, and, once published, had been hailed as the spiritual successor to the likes of H.P. Lovecraft. After the fifth year, she’d made the choice to make her career more public, and began to take on more of a worldly responsibility, as she handled TV appearances, book signings, panel talks at conventions and conferences. Her chosen Pen name eventually took on a life of its own: taken from her favorite online horror writer’s handle; “Sweet Goremother” was so popular that she rarely ever made it home for longer than a few weeks a year, but we still made sure everything worked.

What the other residents didn’t know was that, in private, the girls all had their own preferences in bed. And I would be reminded of that once more tonight.

As a matter of personal design, I’d had the master bedroom soundproofed to all ends of the earth, ensuring that once the door was closed and sealed, there would be absolutely no sound that would escape. The only exception was that once the door was sealed, a ventilation system would kick in to provide the room with clean, breathable air; this was done simply because the bedroom windows would also be sealed off, and the last thing the five of us wanted was for our residents to break our door down and find us all dead in our bed from carbon monoxide poisoning.

I’d noticed throughout the course of the day while checking in on the girls that they all seemed to be exhibiting some... strange behavior. They gave short answers, seemed overly fidgety, and only looked me in the eyes with somewhat shifty, half-lidded expressions of discomfort. I couldn’t fathom what was happening, or why they were behaving this way... so I broke my cardinal rule and did the one thing I promised them I’d never do.

I opened the console and checked their character files.

Once the original house had been built, I’d promised the girls I’d NEVER use the console commands to invade their privacy or make them do anything they didn’t already want to... but their behavior was worrying me, and I NEEDED to know. What I found made a strange amount of sense... almost too much of it.

I’d almost forgotten our collective anniversary was today, and the girls had all been holding off on any sexual encounters for the past week straight. Their arousal stats were through the roof, and their lewdness stat was constantly flipping between a positive and a negative; they were fighting back their own arousal, trying to maintain control when their bodies were demanding they do something about the burning in their loins... even if it meant debasing themselves openly in public and shattering the public images they’d built for themselves. Their actions were telling me, simply, that they wanted me right then and there... but I was too dense to see it.

I promptly closed the console and made a mental note of what I’d seen. Messing with their stats was forbidden... I’d already broken a promise I’d made them, and I wasn’t about to let that slip... though I KNEW Monika had felt it happen, and would likely tell the others before the night was over. 

Suddenly, a soft pair of hands covered my eyes, making me tense up a bit.

“What’s the matter, Master?” Monika’s soft voice cooed in my ear, “Did seeing how hot and horny I am make you THAT uncomfortable?” I gulped.

“I already knew you’re hot, Moni,” I said with a small smile, “I just didn’t realize you were holding yourself back that much... You know it’s only going to make tonight even more intense, right?” She moved, resting her chin along my shoulder as she draped her arms languidly over my chest.

“I know,” she said, “You know as well as I do what even a day’s worth of holding myself back does to my body... I know for a FACT that you’re likely to break me all over again tonight... I’m not sure if I’ll be able to remain your obedient little Legal Slut at this rate, Master~~~” She sing-songed the last word of her sentence, emphasizing each syllable. I heard her audibly take a deep breath, her nose right alongside my neck.

“FUUUUUCK...” she moaned out, her voice husky and low, “I don’t think I’ll make it to the bed tonight, Master... You’ll have to carry me up and put me to bed in one of the arm chairs while you take care of the other girls...” Her tone carried a tone of desperation and urgency. She was close to losing it.

Making a snap decision, I leaned back and kissed her full on the lips, taking control of the situation with judicious use of tongue. She practically melted right there, giving over completely as I reached an arm up and around to rest on her shoulder. When I pulled back, she gave me a sad, confused look.

“Go gather the others,” I said, my voice commanding and full of authority, bringing a submissive smile to her face, “And you’ll get the pounding of a lifetime tonight. Understand, Slave?” 

I could feel the heat in her voice when she responded, “Yes... Master...” With that, she rose to leave, giving a small squeak of gleeful surprise when I casually slapped her on her exposed ass. I loved that she dropped her skirt and panties this late at night and exposed her breasts for me when she knew no one else would be around... I would have copped a feel there, but I KNEW I would have given in myself and given it to her right there on the table... and after the last time we’d been caught doing that, I knew Monika wouldn’t be able to live that embarrassment down again...

I’d have to remember to do that again later, more as a punishment than anything.

Before she left, I called out to her and said, “Slave, one more thing. Dress code tonight is... left to your discretion, so long as it’s arousing and slutty-looking. Understood?” She nodded and sent back a “Yes, Master!” reply while blowing me a kiss, and I grinned. The girls would know exactly what to do again... and my expertise when it came to pleasuring them would come back into contest.

Most would hear the exchange of “Master” and “Slave” between Monika and I and expect us to be in some form of BDSM relationship, and they wouldn’t be wrong. But where my research taught me the most doms were rough and strict... what I learned about myself made that sort of mentality would tire me out WAY too quickly. So, the girls and I agreed on a softer version.

All four enjoyed my activities with them in their own way, but had agreed that something softer, while still along those lines, would be more than preferable. And for the most part, that’s how we made things work; I operated like a father figure in the household, Yuri filling the outer role of the mother figure, Monika the over-protective aunt, Natsuki the baker cousin who loved to feed people, and Sayori the worried sister who just wanted everyone to be happy. On the surface, everything worked, and if I needed to get rough or strict, people generally understood that the fault wasn’t with ME, but normally others and their actions, words, thoughts... or lack thereof in terms of the first two options.

Under the skin, however, things behaved in a VERY different manner. Monika was still the sex-crazed, slutty slave I’d turned her into, looked forward to her moments with me in private, where, as gentle and commanding as I always was, I reminded her of her place in the house. Once she’d taken over as a housekeeper, she’d made no secret of her hidden slutty side, and would make passes at me for no good reason where she could be seen... and I KNEW she loved it when I “punished” her for it later. Monika was also big on leaning into my ear in public and begging me to put another baby in her... a request I fielded whenever I had privacy and the ability to do so. To date, Monika had given birth to more children than any of the others, but together, they surpassed her sired offspring. With My Slave, I had four young ones, in two sets of twins: two twin boys, who looked more after her, and two twin girls, who looked more like an even mix of us both..

Yuri, who had returned from one of her many book tours, had taken to the training I gave her when her therapy and psychiatrist appointments hadn’t worked out, and now lost all but one of her oldest tendencies... which was her deep enjoyment of telling me how much she loved me, and hearing the same from me in return. We both knew deep down that we meant it, and genuinely enjoyed the honest, heart-felt love-making we partook in... even if it occasionally took a turn for the slightly painful. She’d adapted her old self-harm habits in a way, and allowed me to take that aspect of her old life into my own hands; often while having sex, I’d lean in and nibble her nipples, gently bite her lips during our hot, passionate kisses, and even leave love bites on her neck, thighs, and breasts; the neck bites were always well hidden with her luscious purple hair, which My Violet also enjoyed having pulled every now and again. Perhaps because of her interest in being the classical 1950s American housewife, Yuri had, on a couple occasions, allowed herself to become pregnant, and as a result, gave me two beautiful little tykes, a boy and a girl, both of whom resembled their mother more than they did me.

Sayori, perhaps due to our long and storied history of childhood friendship, was the most surprising to me, as she immediately submitted when I gave her the option. Within 24 hours, she’d gone from being her own person to being another love doll for my personal use... but I refused to treat her that way. The history we had couldn’t be erased or overwritten that easily, and this played out a lot in our romps, where I routinely made a show of kissing away her tears of happiness, which she claimed were from “how happy she was to be with me.” My Precious Strawberry was the most lovey-dovey of the four girls, and made NO effort to hide her deep feelings for me, which I openly reciprocated whenever I got the chance. What I discovered, however, was that her hidden demons had left her a bit emotionally scarred, and while she DID want children with me, she wasn’t as enthusiastic about it as Monika was. Where Monika had given me four, Sayori, to date, had given me one, and only because I’d spent her entire pregnancy doting on her and handling her every need personally, as I did with all four. Our young daughter would be watched all through her growing years for any signs of her mother’s illnesses. Strangely, while Sayori’s daughter had her hair color, she had my eyes and face.

Lastly, but certainly not the least by any stretch, was Natsuki. In the intervening ten-ish years, the distance she had between herself and her father had allowed her to shoot up like a weed; no longer was she the size of a grade-schooler, she now stood at 5’4”, with a bust about Sayori’s size, but a body structure more akin to Yuri, with wider hips and a slightly plumper build. Her hair now went down just past her shoulder blades, and had taken on a change of its own; instead of the pastel pink she used to sport, Natsuki had decided on a more extreme neon pink with frosted ice-blue tips and a single streak of black along the part in her hair. She struck an odd image now, but this was how ALL of her customers had come to know and accept her. Over the years, I’d been a lot more gentle and kind to her, causing her to open up to me more; as a result, she eventually lost her hostile, bratty exterior and showed off the bubbly, cute-loving girl she was underneath. She didn’t see me as a “Master”, as Monika and Yuri did, but more followed Sayori’s lead in calling me “Sir”, though I’d occasionally let her get away with calling me by my name. My Cupcake was shy and timid when it came to sex, often requiring a short session of getting hyped up by her “sisters”, as she called them... but, once her motor got running, she was easily the most teasing of the four, preferring to shower me in dirty talk and demanding I “take her like a man” in the missionary position. To that end, Natsuki, surprisingly, enjoyed her sex to be rougher than the others, often leading to her telling me to choke her lightly while I abused the rest of her body for her pleasure. Because of her growing enjoyment of rougher sex, she started to train herself for rougher oral sex as well, and successfully trained herself to suppress her gag reflex... only to do absolutely NOTHING with that training, save for teasing me by deepthroating phallic fruits and veggies where no one would see without issue. She did this because she genuinely enjoyed gagging on my length, and seemed to love the feeling of it stuffing its way down her throat. Despite all this, Natsuki ended up giving me the next highest number of offspring, coming in one behind Monika with a set of triplets. All three were girls that had a weird two-toned coloring to their hair, and black eyes bearing a magenta ring around the pupil. No doctor we asked could explain it, so we chalked it up, at Natsuki’s request, to a mutation caused by our love for each other.

All of our children shared a larger room together, which was connected to the master bedroom, so if we EVER needed to get to them, we wouldn’t have to go far. And tonight, as I entered the master bedroom, I had the distinct feeling we wouldn’t be disturbed tonight... The kids usually slept like angels these days, despite the youngest ones being Natsuki’s triplets at roughly 2 years old. I entered the room and set the security system to seal the room and turn on the ventilation and activate the monitor for the kids’ room, then turned to see the girls prepping the bed... and all four of them were looking straight at me, with big, beamy, pervy smiles full of love, lust, and desire, their eyes half-lidded, and their chests heaving from ragged breathing... 

I could tell at that moment that my wonderful girls were about to lose control, and I wasn’t about to stop them. However, they knew that when I was in the room at night and morning, there was something they had to do before anything else happened. And since all four were present, their Ritual got an upgrade. They all stepped away from the bed, revealing themselves to me; all four had put on a set of lingerie that offered no covering or support for their breasts, leaving all four hanging loose and free, while their panties were all either of the crotchless type, or were the kind that could be opened at the bottom. They also wore mid-thigh-length garter belts, as well as the stiletto heels they only wore for special situations. Yuri had taken off the choker she always wore, revealing the tattoo it hid, which was a stylized floral pattern that expertly hid the words “Master’s Little Slut” written in cursive script right across the middle of her throat. All four had long ago chosen a way to unify themselves for me, and once more it was on display for me to see: each girl had trimmed their pubic hair into the shape of a heart, in the middle of which were the letters “MC”. I smiled widely and approached, softly gliding past them to sit on the edge of the bed. They all looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell them how I would relieve their needs tonight.

“Don’t forget your night Ritual, girls,” I said, “You need to tend to that before I touch you at all, remember?” The four nodded and got to their knees, making a long, slow show of stripping me down; from the slow, sensual undoing and removal of my pants and boxers, to the way Monika and Yuri tag-teamed taking my shirt off with ONLY their teeth, they collectively made the situation hot and steamy, causing my member to rise to the occasion.

Within moments, each had taken to their knees and performed the basic version of their nightly Ritual: they would start with my cock on the left side of their face, lined up alongside their nose, then take a deep breath. They would then lick all the way from my balls to the tip, kiss the tip, then slip their tongue under the foreskin, kiss the tip a second time, then lick all the way back down the right side of my shaft, down to the balls. From there, they’d line their nose up to my rod once more, then lick all the way up the underside and finally finish by taking me as far down their throat as they possibly could, holding for at most five seconds. But as all four were present, the vows I’d given them to recite every single night were now spoken in a unified format.

As the four of them gathered around my pelvis, they pressed their tits together around my cock, giving me a four-way tit-fuck they would take turns giving me a loving blowjob. Around this, they all spoke the following:

“I thank this man who has taken me tenderly and firmly under his wing, for his kindness and stern training, and the love he offers me, which I take willingly and happily return with my own. I also thank this man for the cock he provides, which, along with his mouth and hands, tends to my body’s growing needs. I thank this man for teaching me where I belong, for teaching me my place, and for providing a place to belong, a place I will joyfully return to at every chance. I thank Sir/My Master for his tireless efforts to keep me well fed, well trained, well disciplined, and most of all, well loved and well taken care of. I happily offer every inch and crevice of my body to him for his pleasure, and will do all I can to make myself open for his personal enjoyment whenever he should desire it. Thank you for all you do for me... please enjoy this small offering of the service I can provide you in return.”

In reply, the moment I felt myself ready to blow, I stood up, and fired off a burst across their faces, allowing them to clean the tip off at the end while saying, “YOur services are appreciated. Thank you for your tireless efforts; they have not gone unseen, and will be amply rewarded. My love for your love, and with your given consent...” I waited here for all four to sedately nod their approval, then continued, “Your work shall be rewarded, and your desires met and sated. Come... Let us all become one once again.”

All four rose, smiling, rubbing their “gift”, as they liked to call it, into their faces, spreading it to every inch of skin they could and rubbing it in until it was nearly gone, like a fine beauty cream, before licking the remains off of their hands. Each then placed their hands into one of mine; Monika and Sayori my right, Yuri and Natsuki my left. I pulled them all into a tight, loving embrace, in which we all shared a hot, tender kiss. Mid-way in, they took the lead part-way, and collectively pushed forward, tilting us backward onto the bed, with the four of them landing on top of me. We all laughed and giggled like we were school kids again, before the passionate kiss reumed, our hands exploring everywhere we could reach.

Soon, the question of who would get to start with me came up, and the four began giving each other looks. I settled it for them.

“Yuri will be the first to be rewarded tonight,” I said, “She has been away from home for six months now, and I don’t want to make her wait any longer. This isn’t me playing favorites; you all know I love the four of you equally.” Monika, Sayori, and Natsuki nodded, deferring to my choice and stepping back to let Yuri have the floor; the three laid back on the bed not far from us and started kissing each other, playing each others’ bodies like fine instruments, the knowledge of their sweet spots having been garnered after over a decade of love shared.

Yuri smiled and slid to the end of the bed, lying on her back and dangling her head over the edge, then using her fingers to open her mouth as far as it could, indicating she desired her most favorite thing. I wasn’t about to tell her no, and slid off the bed to line up the head of my shaft with her mouth... then sank it all the way in, down to the base, causing her to gag audibly as I filled her throat completely. I couldn’t see her face, but I knew instinctively that the look she was wearing was one of joy and lust. Yuri REALLY enjoyed a good, rough facefucking, and given the choice, would opt for a night of having her throat fucked open any day of the week, far more often than she would to have her sopping wet love tunnel plundered and pounded.

The next ten minutes were spent deep in her throat, pulling out to the tip before sliding right back down to the base again, feeling her muscles spasm and flutter around me as she gagged and held her breath. Ten minutes later, feeling my end coming, I pulled out roughly and smeared the massive mess of saliva she’d made all over her face, making more of a mess of her. She gasped for air, trying to look me in the eyes through spit bubbles around either eye, but soon got her answer and I laid back and pointed to my slobber-coated dick, knowing she’d take the hint. She did and jumped over, quickly sheathing me inside her slick hole, giving a loud, lusty moan as her muscles spread open.

Without warning, Yuri’s body flopped over on top of mine, and soon, I could feel her entire frame quivering violently. She’d already hit orgasm, and couldn’t maintain the strength in her legs or upper body. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and locked her tight against me, pulling her in for another loving kiss. She gave herself over to my ministrations willingly, moaning as my hands rubbed up and down her back, soon taking a firm grip of her ass for a tight grope as she rode her orgasm to the end.

When she was finally able to look into my eyes, the expression of love was all I needed to take matters into my own hands.

“Yuri... My Violet... you will never truly know just how much I love you,” I said softly, lifting her up by her hips and slamming her back down, enjoying the sound of our flesh slapping together, “But if nothing else, I WILL do my damndest to show you how deep my love runs.” She smiled, and soon gasped and screamed in pleasure as I lifted and slammed her down on me over and again, filling and pounding her twitching, dripping insides with every motion. I felt her body shudder and quake as she let it all go, slowly going mad from constant orgasm. Within a few moments, she was so far gone that she couldn’t even kiss me back, and could only mumble incoherently, her face a muddled mess of joyful tears and erotic bliss.

However, just as I was building to my own orgasm, Yuri seemed to sense it and snapped back into laser focus, hopping up onto her knees and rocking back and forth to prepare me for what was to come.

“Feels like you’re about to fill my womb with your seed, Master~” she mused softly, her voice taking on a husky, sing-song quality, “Well, you need your little Violet awake and ready before you can properly pollinate her, yes?” She moaned again as she began pistoning herself up and down to build me to my end.

I gripped onto her hips with one hand, reaching the other up to pull her down closer to me. With her tits within reach of my mouth, I reached up and took a nice mouthful of her tender flesh and gave her a tender love bite around her areola, just in time for me to hit my climax. I watched intently as Yuri’s face melted in a combination of pain and pleasure, going completely rigid as the sensation of my sperm surging straight up into her unprotected womb caused her to tip over the edge into another massive, eye-rolling orgasm that sent her whole body shaking. 

It took her a moment, but before I knew it, she’d slid off my chest, soon to be rolled over to one side by the other three, who were now dictating the order to me.

Natsuki was next.

“We played Rock Paper Scissors for it, and my scissors knocked them both out!” She said excitedly, pointing to Sayori and Monika, who were both off to one side, panting their way through rather heavy orgasms of their own... I didn’t realize it took ME reigning her in to control Natsuki’s own growing dominant side.

“Last I checked,” I said teasingly, slipping two fingers into her soaking pussy, “You’re not supposed to SCISSOR the other players in order to win...” I got a stuttered giggle in response; Yuri was the easiest to get off, but Natsuki, as I’d learned, was the most sensitive, and she was showcasing that right now. She was shaking, trying her best to hold out and NOT endure a huge orgasm... but a week of waiting and two small sessions of tribbing with her fellow sisters had brought her dangerously close.

Within moments, I had her pinned to the bed, lying on her stomach which was something she’d never experienced with me before now.

“W-wha?” she sputtered, confused, but still massively aroused, “You... you’re gonna take me like this? Like I’m an animal in heat? You’re going to mate with me, Sir?” I grinned, and slipped between her legs, sinking my tongue deep into her sopping-wet slit. I didn’t need to see her face to know her eyes were rolling back in her head and fluttering. She’d always been especially weak to his oral skills... and had once voiced a desire to have him lick her until he got to her special “home-made filling” inside. I chuckled and kept at it, sending her ultra-sensitive frame through several climaxes before her body flopped limp to the bed, unable to hold herself up any longer. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, as she struggled to bring her body back under control.

It was only after I’d propped her up on her knees, popping her well-grown ass high into the air, and then slammed my cock deep into her deepest depths did she fully let go and groan in bliss.

“OOOoooOoooOOoooOh...” she gasped out, unable to formulate more words.I spent about twenty minutes going rough on her, even reaching over her back to lightly choke her out from behind, holding her arms tightly behind her back with my free hand and using her whole body for leverage. To say the reduced oxygen and more brutal pounding sent her wild.

“FFFUUUUUUUCK...” she half-growled aloud, soon giving off a pleasured whimper when I leaned in close to her ear and growled back, “No growlies from you. You’re My Cute Little Cupcake, remember? CUPCAKES DON’T GROWL!” I said, moving a bit more into the rougher territory; I hooked her into a new position, her neck nestled in the crook of my elbow while the hand that had been previous choking her out now pulled her hair to one side, while my elbow took up the job of choking the air from her lungs, gently so.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, “So, Cupcake, how’s this for your love of rough sex?” The only reply I received was a series of blissful wheezes and groans. Her walls were squeezing my shaft so tightly, I was almost convinced she’d end up snapping me off inside her... and that added tightness contributed heavily to her favorite part of the entire experience.

My third climax.

She practically squealed in delight as my spunk popped through her cervix and splashed into her womb, coating down every single inch possible... and when I let her go, she flopped, limp, onto the mattress, where a conscious Yuri pulled her away. I looked to my last two girls, both of whom rested their hands atop their busts in a flirtatious manner. I reached past Monika and pulled Sayori into my arms first. Monika looked visibly upset at having been passed up three times straight in a row, until my next words set off a wave of realization.

“Look at it this way,” I said to her, “You’ll be getting the best of the bunch, for going last, because you’ll have been waiting longer, and can go nuts right from the beginning.” She seemed to accept this and fell back, joining Yuri, whose snatch was still leaking my creamy load, in teasing Natsuki for a second round. Sayori smiled, and assumed her favorite position, the one Natsuki had never tried.

Doggy style.

I stared at her for a moment, watching her playfully wiggle her beautiful little butt back and forth like a happy little puppy dog. Soon, she got what she wanted, as I lined the underside of my shaft up against her little slit, and pressed my hands into her ass cheeks from the sides, sandwiching my cock between her pussy and ass.

“It seems my Little Strawberry is leaking her precious honey,” I said teasingly, pressing the vein deeper between her nether lips and smiling as I heard the sweet mewling coo she gave off when she was turned on, “Should Sir make a nice little banana split out of his Precious Strawberry?”

Sayori surprised me tonight when she said, “I know I don’t usually show as much enthusiasm for having kids as Monika... but my insides have been burning for a while now, Sir... I really REALLY want to have your baby tonight, so please, pour as many as you want inside me... Make my little pussy as creamy as you’d like!” My eyes widened as I looked to Monika. She was just as shocked; Sayori almost NEVER spoke like this.

Blinking in amazement, I smiled and realigned, prepping her for entry as I said, “Well then, I hope you mean that with everything you have...because you’re about to get your wish and then some!” Just as she looked back to thank me, I drove my rod right up against her cervix in one stroke, causing her body to shudder and gasp in surprise.

“W-wow... already to the hilt, Sir?” She cooed sweetly, groaning and grunting as I started to set up a slower, but still brutal pace inside her, “Wasting -ahh...- no time in -OOOhhh...- mating with me -MmmFFFmfff- huh Sir?” The sound of her sweet voice trying to speak through the pummelling thrusts and intense pleasure was intoxicating to me...

I leaned over her body, rocking the two of us back and forth by our hips alone, and held her hands in my own, lacing our fingers together as she turned her head over to offer her lips. The two of us shared a happy moment together as I continued to fill and empty her quivering walls over and over again, our lips never leaving each others’ for a moment, and our eyes locked in an unending loving gaze. Soon, she seemed to register that my end was approaching, and began rocking her hips backward into my pelvis with each thrust, trying hard to help me fill her up deep.

And soon, as I’d promised, she got her wish as one of her rocking motions slammed our bodies together and I burst, unleashing a decent-sized wave of my cream deep inside her. She gasped in pleasure, and moaned loudly as she felt her uterus fill to bursting with my seed. I let her down softly, laying her down in her usual spot on the bed so her already well-seeded sisters could tend to her, but...

“Thank you, Sir... I love you so much, and I promise I’ll take good care of this little bun you put into my oven...” Sayori moaned out, making me smile again. I leaned down over her body and kissed her deeply, relishing in how much she trusted me when she gave me full control to let me explore her mouth with my tongue.

When I finished, I smiled and said, “And we’ll love and raise them together, as the loving parents we are. Right?” She smiled happily, tearing up from joy and bliss. I smiled and softly kissed her tears away, then gave her a gentle peck on the tip of her nose.

I rose slowly and turned to my final point of urgency for tonight, only to be tackled to the bed. I looked up into the impatient eyes of my lovely Slave, her face flushed red and her expression filled with desire and lust. She couldn’t hold herself back another moment. Too bad she didn’t seem to recall much about how I enjoyed toying with her when she was like this...

I moved quickly, too fast for her desperately horny mind to keep up with, and pinned her to the bed on her back, then went straight between her legs head first. Her begging and pleading quickly died in her throat as her hole, unused for over a week, gushed and exploded from my oral ministrations. I didn’t even need to work her over for the five minutes I did; had I chosen to use my fingers to tease her instead, it would have had the same effect, if not greater. Still, she knew not to try and turn the tables.

After all, I was her Master, she was my Slave. The Slave could beg, but it was up to me if her begging was heard or not. The ONLY word I’d listen for in our romps was the safe word all of us had agreed on... and so far, not a single one had said-

“TEACUP!” Monika screamed. All four of the rest of us stopped moving, staring at her in shock. We’d never ONCE had to use that word since we started almost eleven years ago... What had I done?

I looked to the others, who were all pointing to their eyes. Was Monika crying? I looked over, and...

She had turned her head toward the pillow she was laying on and had wrapped it around her face. Her body was softly shaking... What had I DONE?!

I moved up to sit next to her and held her free hand, the one that she’d left lying on the bed.

“Monika,” I asked softly, “What’s wrong? What did I do?” She shook for another couple seconds before I felt her tightly squeeze my hand. The pillow pulled away, revealing her face, still flushed like a beet, but now with tears flowing from her eyes. She was... biting the pillow? I hadn’t been THAT rough...

“I... I know you want to drag it out...” she said, hiccuping here and there, “to make it even better... but please... I’ve been holding back for a week already... I can’t control myself anymore... I want to be fully aware while I enjoy this... actually see your face as you pound me... I want to KNOW it’s you before I lose control... If you don’t do me now, I’ll lose my mind...” I blinked.

“You... you used the safe word and called a stop to my teasing... so I’d spend more time putting a baby in you?” I asked, incredulous. I could see where she was coming from, and understood what she was saying... but that word wasn’t to be used that way... I sat there, hand wrapped around my chin, thinking about the situation for a moment. No one said anything.

I finally sighed and took a deep breath, then leaned down and kissed Monika to help soothe her fraying nerves. When I felt her melt a bit, I pulled away.

“Just this once, I’ll overlook the improper use of our safe word,” I said sternly, making sure she understood that what she’d done was improper, “It WON’T happen again, Monika. You know the consequences of repeating a mistake. Remember your training days?” Monika looked me dead in the eyes, saw how serious I was and nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry, Master...” she said, starting to cry again. I laid down with her and took her into my arms, stroking her hair and rubbing her back with my hands to help calm her. I’d overstepped a bit, and I was going to have to make it up to her, but she knew not to use the safe word for anything that wasn’t a super-serious offense, something that went against the agreement all five of us had made as a collective group. This was of vital importance to her... I understood that... but I couldn’t let it completely slide. I’d have to give her a light punishment later to help reinforce the point.

When I felt her body relax and heard her tears slowly come to a stop, I ceased my ministrations and squeezed her tightly in my arms. Then, I leaned into her ear.

“When the others leave the room tomorrow morning, I want you to stay behind, Monika,” I said sternly, “We need to make sure this doesn’t happen twice, understood?” She softly nodded in acknowledgement, and I continued, “You know I love you deeply. You know I feel that way for all four of you. But we can’t just break the rules and let it be a thing that keeps happening. We all agreed that word would only be used if I was going beyond our agreement, or if I was going too far and hurting you.”

“I know, MC,” she said, letting her role drop as I had for the moment, “I know, really, I do... I couldn’t think at the moment and that was the only thing that came to mind... Next time I’ll try to think of something else to get your attention without doing anything... Please, can we just...” I lowered my tone when I replied.

“I’m making a BIG exception just for you tomorrow,” I whispered low, “JUST the one time. We’re going to make it look like you’re being punished for tonight. BUT... if it happens again, EVER... the punishment will be real and delivered with interest. Understood?” She nodded, going a bit more lax in my arms.

“I understand, Master,” she replied aloud, “I deserve to be punished for my actions, in any and every way you deem fitting.” I nodded and moved, looming over her and rubbing her still wet cunny with two fingers.

“Are you ready for the full course?” I asked. She nodded.

Yuri piped up, “Wait, that’s it? She broke the rules, and you’re going to-” 

“Violet, enough. Slave will be held back after tomorrow’s Morning Ritual for a proper punishment. I’m going light tonight, because I don’t want to spoil your return home with a foul mood. Understood? This is supposed to be our happy time. It WILL be dealt with in the morning, so there’s no need to get up in arms over it. Now,” I stopped to address everyone in the room, “The next person to talk back or raise an issue with my methods will be called back in AFTER Slave is given her punishment tomorrow morning and will receive an equal one. Understood?” Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki gulped audibly and nodded in difference to my words and intentions. I looked back to Monika, who nodded back sedately.

“Master, if I may say something unrelated...” She said calmly. I nodded, giving her permission.

“I didn’t realize putting us in our place was something that got you super hard... I also didn’t realize that you’d get hard when one of us talked back to you... Are you going to plow me into the floor with that LITERAL throbbing rage-boner of yours?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. I stared at her, slightly dumbfounded...

And then we all broke out laughing hysterically. The tension in the room dissipated immediately, and soon, we all settled again. Without warning, I lined up as Monika’s laughter slowed, and slammed it in hard, burying myself down to the hilt and causing her to give a long, keening moan.

“You...” she moaned out, “You liked my joke so much that you’re going to fuck me senseless over it?” She and I shared another good laugh as I set up the blisteringly fast, brutal pace she’d come to love. True to her words, I proceeded to do just that, eventually switching to her favorite position: standing on one leg, the other draped lazily over my shoulder while I used that leg and her hip for leverage to make my thrusts harder. She was losing her mind the whole time, and, using signals from the other girls, knew when Monika’s one standing leg was about to give out. Just before it did, I lifted her into my arms, her chest pressed against mine, slinging my arms underneath her knees to hold her up while gripping her ass in both hands for stability. 

All she could do by this point was moan, completely out of her mind. About a half hour later, when I finally laid her back on the bed, she was drooling, her eyes rolled up to the ceiling, muttering incoherent nothings over and over, and this only intensified when I finally hit my peak. Her eyes seemed to try and focus again to look me in the eyes, but the loud, shrill, keening wail she gave off was enough to startle the other girls out of their own reverie. When I finally pulled out, I watched, proud of my handiwork, as my spunk slowly dripped from Monika’s abused pussy, and took a breath; it was only getting started.

Over the next four hours, I went back to each of my precious girls over and over, each time busting whatever spunk I could build for the moment as deep as I could inside them. By the end, Natsuki had some obvious hand prints around her throat, Yuri had imprints of my hands on her ass from light, repeated spankings and several more love bites from her neck down to her nipples, Sayori had tear streaks on her face from the overjoyed crying she’d been doing, and Monika... would be lucky if she woke up the same in the morning...

Throughout each session, we indulged in a large amount of hand holding, and kisses were given out like water. I wanted them all to remember that I may be the man of their lives, but deep down, beneath the authority and commanding tones and punishments... I really did HONESTLY love them from the bottom of my heart. And throughout our adventure that night, I could feel their love for me radiate out from them over and over; from the way they all gave their consent again and again with every new round, the way the all gave me subtle hints on how to send them mindlessly into bliss... and most of all, the way they knew how to ramp up my arousal by begging for my seed inside them with every single round.

We started at roughly 9pm... and ended around 2am. All five of us were completely spent, I collapsed back into my pillow at the center of the bed, pulling the girls into my arms. Monika and Sayori nestled into the crook of each arm, while Yuir and Natsuki wrapped themselves around the arm itself, then wrapped their legs around Monika and Sayori. I draped my arms the best I could around all four and smiled.

“Hey, girls?” I asked, keeping a straight smile on my face, “I actually came into this with something special planned tonight. Do you have any energy left to move?” All four seemed confused, but they still tried to get up... to no avail. I’d managed to fuck the legs out from under them, in quite a literal sense. I chuckled a bit and freed myself, then set about moving them all to a sitting position. Next, I moved to the bedside table to the left of the bed, and opened the drawer, which I’d always told the girls was off limits. From it, I pulled four small containers...

Made of silk and velvet. Ring boxes.

I half-turned to watch the girls’ reactions when they caught sight of the boxes: Monika was beside herself, covering her mouth in joy, while Sayori had burst out in another deluge of joyous tears; Yuri was staring at the box with a look of shock and amazement in her eyes, while Natsuki was busy trying to wrestle her jaw back onto her head, as it had impacted the floor, almost with a comical “THUD”.

I moved and took a knee in front of the four women who had helped make my life as bright and wonderful as it was, and slowly opened each box as I said, “Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki... I’ve known some of you longer than others, and have maintained a strong relationship with all four of you for almost eleven years now. Since high school, you’ve all been stalwart friends, one of you longer than that...” I flashed Sayori a genuine smile, “And you’ve also been the best lovers a man could ask for... not to mention the loveliest subs a gentle dom like me could have ever hoped for. But, as the years have pressed onward, I’ve found myself wanting for more... wanting more from us and our relationship. I’d been intending to do this for the last six years, but could never seem to find the time to gather you all together in one place. I didn’t want my chance to slip away AGAIN, so I decided tonight would be the night. Would you four do me the immeasurable honor of becoming mine, now and forever more?”

Inside each box was an ornate ring that I’d had specially customized based on each girl’s preference: For Monika, a green diamond set in a platinum, collar-shaped band adorned with brilliant emeralds; for Sayori, a red diamond set in a heart-shaped golden band with brilliant rubies; for Yuri, a deep, purple diamond set in a ring shaped like tentacles adorned with brilliant sapphires; for Natsuki, a pink diamond set in a ring bearing a cat-paw design adorned with a collection of small rose quartz crystals. 

“So... would you four, the loves of my life, do me the honor of staying by my side forever, that I may love and cherish you all for the rest of our lives?” I asked again. Immediately I was given my answer when four separate pairs of arms wrapped around me and four separate pairs of lips planted themselves on mine at the same time.

Their answer was an emphatic “YES!”, and I couldn’t have been happier.

That night, we all slept soundly, my four soon-to-be wives each sporting their rings and smiling happily, their hearts filled to bursting, as mine was. And over the next few months, we worked tirelessly on the wedding plans.

The following summer, we were married, and enjoyed a nice honeymoon abroad for two weeks. We couldn’t spare more due to running the house, but we made sure, for the next month and a half, that every moment we spent together was as amazing as our honeymoon was.

From then on, the stories of the “Lord Nihon Home for Those Displaced” became wilder and more rooted in fiction than any of us could imagine... but with each new addition and wing attached to the house, and amongst all the comings and goings, the love my lovely wives and I shared was one for the ages... 

And I’d be damned if I traded it away for anything, now, or ever.

THE END


End file.
